


Alys in Underland

by Fairywings81 (christoria03)



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christoria03/pseuds/Fairywings81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern day Alice in Wonderland revolving around the Descendant of Alice Kingsleigh, who is being used as a pawn by Hamish's descendants to turn Wonderland into a theme park before being abducted by Abselom the Blue Butterfly and taken to Underland for safe keeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alys in Underland

_She was running away, the card guards following her quickly, each carrying a spear with a heart on top. Alys climbed the tree directly in front of her, knowing (without knowing how she knew) that these guys couldn’t climb up after her._

“Scurry, run, for these guys aren’t very fun…” A silky voice said as the figure of a cat appeared. His fur was gray with stripes of a vibrant blue in it. 

“You can talk?” Alyssa asked, knowing what a stupid question it was. Of course the cat could talk. It had just done it, hadn’t it? 

“Can you listen?” The cat questioned back. “You shouldn’t be here yet. Go, return to your world.” Before he finished speaking, a dark swirl appeared before her. “Hurry, now.” The cat seemed to evaporate, and the dark swirl grew until it engulfed Alyssa, and the tree…. 

She sat upright, hearing the bell. The other girls in her room were already up, and several of them were making their beds. Alys scrambled out of bed and began to smooth out the covers and fix the pillow. She had gotten into trouble too many times this week for not being up in time. She glanced out the back window to see that it was raining. She groaned inwardly. 

“Stow it, “Alys”.” Kristy, the eldest girl in the room snapped. “It’s not like you’re the one that will have to out there. They still treat you like gold.” She flipped her long silky black hair over her shoulder. “Besides, you’re in for a much worse day: Adoption Interviews.” The way she said it made it seem like she was talking in capital letters. 

Adoption interviews weren’t new to Alys. She had been having them since she was brought there and was able to talk. Today, though, it was different. This particular family had already been approved to adopt her, and that meant she was getting out there. Maybe the nightmares would stop in her new home. She could only hope. 

“Alys King?” To her delight, it was Gemma who called her. Gemma was one of the few adults in the place that liked her, and whom she liked just as much. Lets get you cleaned up and dressed. The Roth family will be here shortly to take you to your new home.” 

“That’s not even her real name! The only reason she goes by “Alys”is because she thinks she’s the descendant of Alice Kingsleigh, that eccentric ship trader from the 1800s.” Kristy chided. 

“Kristin, mind your own business.” Gemma snapped. Then she took Alys by the hand and led her out of the room towards the lavatories. “That girl…” She mused. 

“You believe me about that, right?” Alys asked her then as they set to work unbuttoning her pajamas together. 

“Of course I do. The name King is derivative of Kingsleigh, after all. For all we know, you could be related to her.” Gemma smiled down at her. “Maybe you’ve even got the power to go that Wonderland place they always associate her with.” 

“That would be so cool!” Alys exclaimed. “But I don’t think I’m that special, Gemma. It’s taken 7 years for someone to want to adopt me. Even my brothers were adopted before I was. I’m surprised we weren’t kept together… that’s what we were promised…” 

“Oh honey, I’m sure they wanted to keep you three together. It just wasn’t possible. You were still so little, and no one was ready to take you in yet.” Gemma gently pulled Alys’ arms through the sleeves of a frilly blue dress. “I just finished altering this for you last night. I hope you like it.” 

Alys examined the fabric, and then looked up at Gemma, breaking into tears. “Its beautiful. You didn’t have to do this, you know. You could get into trouble for favoritism.” 

“Isn’t that one of the challenge vocabulary words this week? You are so smart!” Gemma said, completely missing the point of Alys’ worry. 

“Gemma!” Alys said, but she was giggling. It stopped when the buzzer sounded and her name was called to the interview room. “I’m scared…” 

“Don’t be afraid, Alys. You’re a smart, brave, and imaginative girl. You will be just fine, I promise.” Gemma held the door open for her and they exited the lavatory. “You keep in touch now, you hear?” 

“I will.” Alys’ reply was just above a whisper. Then she turned and headed down the hall towards the interview room. Just before she entered the room, she spoke to herself calmly. “Okay, Alys. Impossible is possible.” It was something she said to herself whenever she was faced with a difficult task. After so many adoption interviews, she had begun to believe she was impossible to adopt out. She took a deep breath and opened the doors. *** 

Absolem was on a mission to find the girl who could, like her great ancestor, come into Underland. There was a disturbance starting, and they needed someone who could travel between worlds without any hazards. The blue butterfly fluttered outside the window of the group home, and watched whom he suspected to be a direct descendant of Alice Kingsleigh herself as she spoke with confidence to a couple and their elder daughter. The daughter had her nose in a book. Alyssa...or Alys, as she appeared to be calling herself seemed content as the couple outlined their desire to adopt her. 

“We have a nice school, and private tutors just waiting for someone as smart as you, Alyssa. You’ll enjoy every luxury and comfort.” 

“It will get old after a while.” The daughter spoke up then, looking away from her book briefly to eye the girl. “Do you like to read?” She asked. “I do.” 

“I read.” Alys replied. “Do you like Lewis Carroll? He wrote down the stories of my ancestor!” 

“Oh that… I’m sure they were just fictions she told everyone to hide her madness. Imagine a girl running a trade company back then.” 

Absolem silently cursed the elder girl. There was no need to dash the little one’s hopes that way. Besides, how was he supposed to bring her to Underland if they tried to rip her belief in it away? He watched as the mother helped Alys into a brand new fur lined coat, and handed her paper suitcase back to another girl who seemed to work there. 

“We won’t be needing this. She’ll have all new things by tomorrow.” The father said. “Now, lets get you home and settled in, alright?” 

Alys paused at the door and glanced towards the window. Absolem fluttered furiously, hoping to hold her attention while he thought about a way to get her away from them before she was shut up forever. And he had this horrible feeling these people were not who they claimed to be. His plan failed when the elder daughter took Alys by the hand gently, and led her out of the room. Abselom could only flutter in despair while he tried to follow the long limousine that would take his assignment to her new home.


End file.
